User talk:Akechi Hidame
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Scan2Go episodes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 08:48, November 3, 2012 Reply No, I don't, sorry. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:20, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey You're doing great work, but I just wanted to alert you of something. If you want to link pages inside a Wiki together, just do like this, Falgor. What you're using are links for content outside of Wikia. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) :Also, please don't add redundant categories such as "Rival", or "Announcer". Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Not to be a nit-picker, but episode titles should be in italics, for future reference. Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 06:35, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Alright, I'll see if I can do it. I might just start from episode one and work my way up. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 15:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've watched all the way up to episode 1. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:33, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Oh, and per episode titles italics, I meant on other pages, sorry, my bad. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 16:38, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Reply September 9th, 2011. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 17:16, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you mind that I ask for help with a custom skin and workmark from Wikia Content Team? Cheers, Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:18, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :Eh, maybe, there's just not a lot going on on the sides, and the header is out of place. I think we should at least look at what the Content Team can come up with, though. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 04:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the message! I see it is not many people on the wiki.......don't mind it!!! I just watch Scan 2 Go on Disney XD, so I join the wiki..... 10:21, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply I'd love to, but I'm going to be in the same position. I'm leaving next Tuesday, and I'm not sure when I'm getting back. Sorry about that. Abce2|''Talk ''"Other" 22:47, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Ask question about A) How to change the title / name of a page and B) How to handle this specific case (if different than (A)). Hello, I'm not sure how to change the name of a page. What I found was the title of episode number 22 is: "The End of Team JET?!" but the wikia has it as "The End of JET?" I was able to change the body of the page, but not the page's title. I also updated the episode list in the text part but not the link part. When correcting the page's title and hence URL references to the page will also need upatnig. I verifeid the title is suppose to be "The End of Team JET?!" by watching the episode again and used the pause, rewind, and play buttons on my video playing application. Can someone, please, team me how to correct a page when the title is incorrect? Maybe the correct way to create a redirection (I've seen those in use), but I'm not sure if that is the correct method or not. --IBHalliwell (talk) 02:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Question about audio files Hi! I'm wondering if there is a method available to upload audio files. An example is the Scan2Go song played during the opening credits. I'd also love to see a video of the opening credits, but can't figure out how to add it. I wish Cartoon Network didn't talk about upcoming stuff during the closing credits in their series. I really would like to hear the Scan2Go closing song. There are examples of fun / great ending songs that Cartoon Network simply cuts, unfortunately. Anyway, audio files . . . Thanks --IBHalliwell (talk) 07:58, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Ask a question about categories Hello again! :-) Is there a way to rename a category? Is there a way to move an existing category under another category (e.g. make it a sub-category)? I created a category called "School," which I think should be "Schools." I noticed there is NOT a rename in the drop down for Edit with category pages. Is there a way to remove completely a category you realized later really isn't necessary? Looking forward to when you get back! :-) Thanks! --IBHalliwell (talk) 18:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Rating widget // Rating individual episodes Hi! I dropped a note with User:JoePlay about the possibility to have a rating system for individual episodes. There are various sites throughout the net providing different rating systems. TV.com provides a point system, while many others use stars. While I personally like the point systems (its more exact), what matters IMHO is having one for people to vote. It should note how many votes and the average vote at a minimum. Of course with the point system more information might be available (such as number of voters for each choice). At first I was thinking about doing a poll, as it gives exact information and by choice, but it fails to give an average points or stars. User:JoePlay replied in on my talk page with a widget that uses stars, shows the average, and the total number of votes. It also insures each person is unique and thus can change his/her vote, but still only vote once. Implementing it, of course, requires an admin and I'm glad it does as this should be your decision (yours and the other admins) for the Scan2Go Wiki future. Should we (A) have any rating system for individual episodes and if yes, (B) what type? I look very much forward to your decision (you and the other admins) and will support it whatever you decide! :-) --IBHalliwell (talk) 18:47, May 14, 2013 (UTC) International broadcast / air dates; Second Season; Modify templates Hi! I'm adding this message to your and Abce2 Talk pages, as I'm not sure who will be back first. User User:Nightmare9188}Nightmare9188 discovered it is possible (with the announcement of Scan2Go airing in Japan) there will be a second season. He added this information to the List of Scan2Go episodes and I summarized it in my blog as: : Scan2Go got showcased at theTAF 2013. This fact suggests it would air soon in Japan. Also it was mentioned in an article of the Japan Times. A second season may be announced when Scan2Go finally airs in Japan. While it is possible there might never be a second or more seasons, I believe it couldn't hurt to be ready today. Additionally, we should look at adding an article or articles about the non-Cartoon Network broadcast channels and dates. Currently we mention the Korean air dates and have some (not all of them). I'd suggest an area with possible category to trace all broadcasts worldwide. This we can do now (the worldwide broadcast article(s)). Specifically, the idea encompasses: Specifically: Change the list of episodes: Change current "Episode Number" column to "Overall Episode Number." Add two new columns, Season and Season Episode Number. Remove the Korean Air Date column. Rename the English Air Date column to be "Cartoon Network Air Date." Create a new article or articles supporting the various International (non-Cartoon Network) broadcasts. It would include room for the broadcast channel and first air dates. This way we would be a resource covering all broadcasts worldwide and not just Korea and Cartoon Network. The other Wikia items needing change would be the individual episode articles and the episode template. Specifically, I see the adding of the season, season episode number, and relabeling the current episode number as overall episode number to both the articles and template. What I'm looking for is: Your input on this topic. Help with updating the infobox episode template and/or adding/changing any other templates. Any help you can provide with this idea. Education on how to modify / improve templates in general Thanks! --IBHalliwell (talk) 01:26, May 16, 2013 (UTC)